This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Studies of protein dynamics are important for understanding various biological functions of proteins. This project involves a series of auto and cross-correlation experiments to obtain a detailed dynamics information of several small model proteins. Specifically, we will look at the fragments of N and C-terminal domains of headpice family: human dematin and chicken villin. Experiments will comprize 15N t1, t2, and heteronuclear NOE, as well as 13C t1, 13C transverse C'-C'CA, C'-C'N, and multiple quantum chemical exchange C'-N.